Women's Intuition
by A11y50n
Summary: Grace figures something out before her dad the detective. She patiently explains it to him even though it is so obvious.


A/N: I don't own the programme or the characters. Malia is still around, Adam is good. Sorry for any mistakes.

Women's Intuition

Grace was impatient they should have reached Uncle Steve's ten minutes ago but no her dad had to take his time. Sometimes she thought he did it on purpose just to annoy her. Everyone was going to be at the barbeque including Uncle Kamekona, Uncle Max and Grandpa Joe. Granted she was only related to her Danno but as far as she was concerned the others were her family as well and they've accepted her as much. She loved her Ohana.

"Danno can't you drive faster?" Grace pleaded

"Hey, unlike your Uncle Steve I like to stick to the speed limit especially when I've got special cargo with me! We will be there in a few minutes."

"I like it when Uncle Steve or Aunt Kono drives." Grace muttered

"I heard that!"

Danno turned into Steve's street and Grace was getting more and more excited. He couldn't understand it. He knew she loved her Uncle Steve and the rest of her Ohana but even for her this was unusual behaviour. He had just barely pulled up to Steve's place when Grace opened the door and rushed out to see her family then slamming it shut.

"That's ok monkey I don't need any help carrying the important cargo that's fine, leave it to Danno." Danny muttered sarcastically

Danny parked the car and took the box of his favourite bakery goods out of the car. He started to make his way to the back of Steve's house.

Grace ran to the back of the house as soon as she was out of the car. She vaguely heard Danno mutter something but she really wanted to see her family especially her Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine.

She rounded the corner and she had the biggest smile on her face. Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine were standing next to each other with their arms around each other by the grill. It seemed that all the Aunts, Kono, Malia plus Gabby were together and the Uncles, Chin, Adam, Max and Kamekona including Grandpa Joe were together. She was going to go and say hello to each group of relatives when she glanced back at her favourite Aunt and Uncle. Something caught Grace's eye. Her Aunt Catherine still had her arms around Uncle Steve's neck. The sunlight reflected on a ring that her Aunt was wearing.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Grace screamed.

"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!" Grace shouted about the same time her dad came into the backyard.

"Well we don't have to work out how to tell everybody, Grace has seen to that herself." Steve whispered into Cath's ear.

Catherine giggled.

"How does she do it? It is kind of freaky you know." Cath whispered back

"Not really, she'd Danno's daughter, five-o and its extended family have helped raise her plus she has that whole women's intuition thing going for her." Steve stated

"Steve she's only 13!" declared Cath

"Would you have her another way?" asked Steve

"No, you're right. She is special." Replied Catherine

"Monkey! Are you ok?" Danno rushed forward dropping the box when he heard his baby scream. What he saw baffled him, his brother and his non-girlfriend were by the grill hugging and smiling at each other and whispering into each other's ears. The rest of the family were split into two groups, men on one side and women on the other and his daughter kept on jumping up and down chanting the same thing over and over.

"SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES! SHE SAID YES!"

Seeing as there was no threat to his precious monkey he tried to stop his daughter's shouting so he could get a straight answer.

"MONKEY, WHAT WAS THE QUESTION?" Danno shouted so his baby could hear him.

That effectively stopped Grace so suddenly. There seemed to be silence and Grace just stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Seriously Danno? You're supposed to be a detective so detect." Said an exasperated Grace

"Give me a few clues monkey." Danno almost pleaded

"No, I didn't speak to anyone and I found out. They understood me." Grace said as she pointed to the female members of her family.

When Danny looked to the women for some help the just smiled at him and some had tissues as if they've been crying. When he looked at the men they were just standing there totally confused. At least he wasn't the only one he thought.

"Grace, honey they don't know what's going on either." Danno said as he pointed to the male members of the family.

Grace looked to her Uncles and Grandpa to prove her Danno wrong but when she looked at them she saw confusion in their eyes. How can men be so dumb she thought?

"Uncle Chin you understand me don't you?" Grace pleaded

"I'm sorry honey I don't." Chin said regretfully

Grace slowly turned to her Grandpa

"Grandpa Joe?"

When he shook his head she couldn't believe it.

"But you're a SEAL! You trained Uncle Steve! How can you not know what's going on?"

Grandpa Joe just shrugged his shoulders. Grace shook her head in disappointment. She turned to look at her favourite Uncle.

"Uncle Steve if it was the other way round you would know what's going on wouldn't you?" Grace asked confidently

"Er sorry Gracie probably not." Steve replied with a sheepish smile.

"All this time I thought all of you were messing with me but men are completely clueless aren't they?" Grace said to herself as she found a seat to sit on.

"WHAT! Which one of you told her men were clueless?" Danno asked the women

He was surprised that all the women refused to meet his gaze and all found something really important to talk about.

"Really all of you? Even you Gabby?" Danno replied shocked

"Do you want her to think we're all clueless or we're smart so she'll want to date someone soon? You need to make your mind up Danno." Steve told him

Danno was trying to think what he preferred but couldn't make the decision and shrugged.

"So what was the question?" Danno asked

He turned to look at Steve and Catherine who had an arm around each other. It obviously had something to do with these two he thought. When he turned round he missed Grace hitting her head with her hand as if to say really? The rest of the family didn't and just had wide grins on their faces. They all moved closer to their partners and the grill.

Danno kept on staring at them to see if he could figure out what made his daughter so happy. Then a thought came to him.

"Are you two expecting?" Danno asked as he glanced pointedly to Catherine's stomach

Grace launched herself off the chair so quickly and she started to squeal with happiness at the thought of becoming an older cousin. She looked at her Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine and they shook their heads to let her know that they were not expecting. She was so disappointed. She gave her Uncle Steve such a reproachful glance that he was shocked.

"Gracie are you looking forward for a cousin?"

"Well DUH! Of course I want a cousin!" She looked pointedly at Steve and Catherine that they just laughed

"Or Two!" as looked to her Uncle Chin and Aunt Malia

"Or Three!" as she looked to her Aunt Kono and Uncle Adam

"Or even another baby brother or a sister this time!" She said as she first looked to Gabby then to her father.

Danno just looked at his daughter with his mouth open.

"Any way it's not just about me. What about Grandpa Joe? Don't you think he wants more grandchildren? I mean you all complain that he spoils me but maybe if he had other grandchildren then he'd spoil them as well!"

"Well young lady thankfully it has nothing to do with you if you become an older cousin or older sister. So if it happens it happens. Ok?" Danno said to her

"Well, all I need is a pin…" Grace muttered she didn't realise that she actually said it out aloud until her dad shouted at her.

"GRACE REBECCA WILLIAMS! YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING! OR SO HELP ME GOD…"

Grace went red in the face and held her hands up as if to surrender.

"Of course Danno!" Grace pleaded as she laughed nervously.

It was then that father and daughter heard the laughing of the rest of the family. The women were in tears whereas the men looked sick even though they were laughing.

Danno turned around again to look at his brother and the love of his life. Then he noticed the ring. Catherine was wiggling her left hand so he saw it. She took pity on him and the rest of the men. Danno turned to look at Grace once more.

"Monkey how did you know?" asked a baffled Danno

The look she gave him made him feel as if he was in trouble.

"How often does Aunt Catherine wear jewellery?" Grace asked her dad

"Not often?" Danno replied

Grace thought this was enough information but her dad still looked confused so she took pity on him.

"When is Catherine's birthday?"

"September 15th" Danno said to his daughter.

When her dad still didn't get it she looked to her Uncle Steve.

"How many bad guys have you put away?"

"Hey! Nice monkey, that's real nice!" Danno said indignantly while everyone was trying to keep a straight face but failing.

"That's Catherine's birthstone with a diamond on either side."

"That could be just any ring. Why do you think it's an engagement ring?"

Grace just gave her dad one of her looks.

"Danno! How often does Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine plan a barbeque two weeks in advanced? How many times do they phone mum to make sure I'm free on the day? Anyway it's about time!"

Grace directed the last part of her statement to her favourite Uncle who managed to look sheepish.

"Hey Gracie, how do you I took a long time to ask? Maybe I asked Aunt Cath several times and each and every time she said no!"

Grace gave her Uncle a look of absolute disbelief.

"Seriously? You're trying to tell me that you proposed several times and Aunt Cath said no? Really?" Grace said while she kept eye contact with her Uncle

Steve was slowly going red and trying not flinch and let the 13 year old win this battle of wills. It didn't help that his fiancé was shacking uncontrollably with laughter in his arms. When Grace raised on of her eyebrows Steve decided to retreat and lost the staring match.

Grace looked to her Aunt Kono

"Aunt Kono, you know I love and respect you right? But today has shown me how much respect you deserve working with the men!"

There was a chorus of "HEY!" from the three men while Kono just laughed.

"It's about time; you two have been in love with each other for years. You're going to be so happy!" Grace said as she rushed to her favourite Aunt and Uncle to hug them. They caught her just in time and had a small group hug until her Danno wanted to break it up so everyone else could offer their congratulations. Before she let go Grace had one more thing to say.

"You'll be even happier with a baby!" she whispered into their ears and had them laughing

"GRACE REBECCA WILLIAMS!" Danno shouted as he must have heard what she just said.

The others one by one hugged Steve and Catherine.

"It's about time brother!" Danno said as he hugged Steve

"Catherine, if he mistreats you just let me know. I'll sort him out for you ok?" Danno said to Catherine before he hugged her.

Catherine just laughed and hugged Danny back before she could let go he whispered something into her ear.

"You make him so happy. It will be good to have you as a sister officially! Be patient with him and you'll probably have to be direct with him. He doesn't get subtlety. He's very lucky to have you and don't let him forget it!"

A couple of tears fell free from Cath's eyes at Danno's words.

Joe's words brought more tears to her eyes

"I've always thought of Steve as a son and I am so happy that he's finally making an honest woman of you and the fact that I will now have a daughter.

"Your father would be so proud of you Steve and he would love you Catherine not just because Steve loves you but because you are a wonderful person and I hope you have a long and happy life together." Said Chin when it was his turn

"Congratulations brah. It's about time. Can I ask you two a question?" Kono asked

Both Steve and Cath nodded their heads.

"How long have you two been together as a proper couple?"

They both answered at the same time

"Nine years"

Catherine looked at Steve with shock.

"Hey, I know I don't say the words as often as I should but I have loved you from quite early in our relationship but me being a guy I was a bit slow and I didn't think you felt the same way about me." Steve shrugged

Cath hugged Steve.

"Kono why did you ask?" Cath asked

"Well by my reckoning Grace will be dating in a few years' time and I don't think Danno or your husband-to-be are going to take it well. You may need to remind Steve that it took him nine years to propose to you when Grace gets serious about a guy and she's still with him years later and he hasn't proposed yet!"

"Er Kono, Steve,Danno and Chin have already had that conversation with someone." Cath said giving Kono a measured look

Kono was busy thinking who they guys could have had 'that' conversation with when it hit her. Kono looked to Steve

"You didn't!" Kono asked Steve

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You two have been dating for two years now. It's about time he made a commitment to you." Steve said unrepentantly

"Er boss? Do the words 'pot' and 'kettle' mean anything to you? How could you?"

"Easily, you're our sister. We just had a talk with Adam to see what his intentions were towards you."

"So if he does propose how will I know it because he wants to and not because you bullied him into it? Huh? How can you talk to him when it took you nine years to propose to Cath?" Kono screeched

Steve just shrugged again

"Do as I say and not as I do!"

Kono couldn't believe it and thought she should walk away before she commits murder.

They sat down to eat and discuss plans for the wedding. It was going to be a small beach wedding and they didn't want to wait long.

"Aunt Cath? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Grace. What's on your mind?"

"How did Uncle Steve propose? Was it romantic?" Grace wanted to know

The men were silent and took this as their cue to get up and talk man stuff away from the women.

"Yes Grace it was really romantic. Remember romance if different for everyone. What I find romantic Kono, Malia or Gabby may not. Ok?"

Grace nodded.

"Well, I thought he was up to something in the last couple of weeks. He took me out to dinner in a really nice restaurant where I had to dress up. I thought he was going to propose that night. He bought me a nice dress and matching shoes and booked me in for a spa treatment. I thought wow he will finally propose but we finished our dessert and we went dancing, you know how much you Uncle 'loves' to dance? But nothing, we came home after the dancing. It was a wonderful night but I just expected more I suppose. Not that I wanted him to propose in public, I don't get why people do that. The next morning he made me breakfast in bed. Every day he did something nice for me like running a bath for me or making my favourite dish, they were small things but they meant so much to me. Anyway I just figured that he was trying to tell me he loved me by showing me and I was happy with that. If that was all I was going to get I'd live with it because I knew he loved me. Anyway yesterday morning he was gone before I woke up. It was my day off I planned to just relax and have a lazy day. About 12 o'clock he phoned me he needed my help to track someone. He didn't want to call Danno because he had you this weekend and Kono and Chin had a family thing. He was really apologetic about calling me on his day off but I didn't mind I get to spend some time with him so I went to meet him at the directions he gave me. When I got there I realised it was the spot we usually go to when we go camping and it was the place where he told me for the first time he loved me. There he was standing waiting for me and behind him was a wonderful picnic and a tent. He came towards me as soon as he saw me and took my hands and got down on one knee and told me how he felt about me and that he wanted me for his wife. I was crying from the moment I saw him then when he got down on one knee I cried even more. After he finished proposing I got down on my knees and put my arms around him and kissed him. After the kiss he actually asked if that meant a yes so I hit him and kissed him again then said yes. We had a lovely picnic and camped out last night and came back this morning." Cath finished.

The women had tears running down their faces. Grace got up quickly and ran to her Uncle and hugged him as tight as she could. She looked up to her Uncle

"You're not clueless Uncle Steve!" Grace said and ran back to the women.

"Charming her precious Uncle Steve's not clueless, what about the rest of us? What about her own father? That's gratitude for you! You can wipe that smug smile off of your face Steven!" Danno muttered


End file.
